Wide availability of capture devices and advances in high capacity storage have led to a potential of recording immense volumes of information. Some information may be generated during the occurrence of events. Information may take the form of photographs, videos, posts, media, text, chat, and other types of media content. From time to time, people may wish to view the information generated during events.